School Ends It All
by Lily And Aquarius Incorporated
Summary: Summer Days are over, Phineas begins his 1st year in High School and as for Ferb his second. This time the brothers take up their tools to liven up what we all call SCHOOL!
1. Pancake Morn

**A/N: **Well, whaddya know? It's our first fanfic ever! Of course it's not much of a first chapter since we're beginners at this thing but we hope that this somehow is good.

Anyway, we don't have anything to do this summer and decided that it's best to write a story rather than build a rocket or fight a mummy. We are not mechanically talented, thank you very much.

**- Lily and Aquarius**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the P&F series! :)

* * *

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation…_

… _And school comes along just to end it…_

Ferb gently removed the pillow from his head and stared at the ceiling. He'd usually count the small cracks he'd find until his stepbrother would stir himself awake and ask him what they are going to do today.

Today's not the day for it, though.

Carefully making sure that his stepbrother won't wake up, he made his way towards the bathroom and prepared himself from the cruelty of the cold shower of his morning bath. He later emerged and found his brother still sleeping peacefully.

_Let him sleep, Ferb. He needs it. _He thought. _After all, it's still four in the morning. Too early._ Ferb would rather head down and help his mother prepare breakfast than wait for the sleepyhead to wake up. He'll understand.

Before he left, Ferb opened the window for the sun will come out soon.

* * *

Phineas squinted as the sunlight streamed through his bedroom window, making the room exceedingly bright. The heavy wind blew his curtains high from the floor. Ever since summer was over, the wind felt icy and the summer rays faded away only to be replaced by fall's soothing clouds that swept its way over to the city skies of Danville.

Slowly opening his eyes, he eyed the bed beside his and checked whether or not his stepbrother was there.

Oddly, he's wasn't there to greet him good morning.

Maybe Ferb was being thoughtful again and decided that it would be pretty unfair to wake Phineas early in the morning since he knew that both of them slept late last night.

Stepping off his bed, he groggily made his way towards the window. Phineas leaned forward and peered at the grass below, the wind blew his bangs from his eyes. No one is there; since it's too early for anyone in his family to loiter in the backyard. Slowly closing the window, he eyed his stepbrother's bed once more.

Five-thirty in the morning, how could Ferb ever wake up earlier than that? And what's up with the unkempt sheets? Ferb always had time to fix it. What's the rush?

Enough delays. If he stayed too much longer, he's going to be late.

_Now where did my backpack go?_

_

* * *

_

Candace reluctantly dragged her heavy suitcase all the way downstairs and parked all of them near the door. She's going to miss home again. Her dorm's a waiting and Stacy's coming over to pick her up later. Oh, and Jeremy's dorm is near hers.

Jeremy would come over to have a friendly chat whenever he could. Sometimes, he would invite her to walk with him around the park. Thanks to Stacy, Candace could use the window sneak back in their dorm whenever the landlady locks the whole place up at 10:00pm.

"Oh Jeremy," she sighed. "You never fail to be sweet like pancakes-"

_Pancakes?_

The tempting smell of pancakes wafted from the kitchen and Candace followed it.

Ferb was inside the kitchen opening a bottle of some syrup, which is oddly golden than its usual brownish glow. Whatever it is, it isn't maple.

"What are you doing?" she instinctively asked. Knowing her brothers, every move they make is suspicious. Their fun-driven innovative skills made Candace very wary. As harmless as they appear to be, they're dangerous – for Candace anyway.

Ferb lifted his spatula and smiled at his sister.

"Where's Phineas?" she asked again.

Ferb pointed up. Candace figured that Phineas was still upstairs sleeping.

Upon realizing that being alone with Ferb is so rare, times like these may never come again. After all, she's leaving again for college and she won't get to see him for a very long time.

She first watched Ferb dip the ladle into the runny batter and brought it over to the frying pan. As it cooked, Ferb would flip it expertly. Candace then noticed lemon juice next to the plate filled with pancakes.

"Just what kind of pancakes are you making?" she asked. Then she remembered that Ferb would often simplify whatever it is that he said most of the time so she decided to nick another question she could ever think of. "And what's in it?"

"Well, I decided to make English pancakes." Ferb replied, "I used three key ingredients: plain flour, eggs, and milk. As you can see, the batter is runny and forms a thin layer on the bottom of the frying pan when I tilt it. It may form some bubbles during cooking, which results in a pale pancake with dark spots – that's where the bubbles were, but the pancake won't rise. I'm to add lemon juice and golden syrup for finishing touches."

"Are they good?"

Ferb simply used a fork to slice the pancake and let her taste.

Candace was surprised. If only she could cook something like this to impress Jeremy! "Teach me, Ferb!"

Ferb smiled. Of course.

Upon arriving downstairs, Phineas smelled pancakes. He hurried towards the kitchen and found his two siblings cooking breakfast.

After a moment, Candace set down her spatula and motioned for Phineas to sit. "Sit Phineas, for you are the luckiest person in the whole wide world."

Phineas looked extremely baffled. "Why?"

"Since you get to be the first person to taste the pancakes I made!"

"Wow!" Phineas said. "Can't wait, Candace!"

"And now, it's time for breakfast! Enjoy."

Ferb brought the pancakes to Phineas and laid one on his plate. Eyeing the plate, he noticed strange golden goo drizzled on top of it. "Is it safe to eat?"

"Of course it is, now shove it down your throat and tell me what you think!" Candace impatiently snapped.

Ferb wanted to kick Candace. Hard. Unfortunately, Phineas is used to her rude behavior and often lets it slide. She means well, he would say.

He watched as Phineas forked a mouthful of glazed pancakes and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed. And chewed.

And chewed.

_Suspense._

"Well?" Candace excitedly asked.

Phineas looked impressed, and Ferb's face softened upon seeing the grin on his stepbrother's face. "These are great!"

"YES!" she cheered.

The sound of Candace's happiness must be loud enough to bring Lawrence Fletcher out of his room just to check what the cheering is all about. The peaceful gathering of his children eating pancakes greeted his tired eyes.

"What's this all about?" Lawrence Fletcher asked upon entering the room.

Candace then rushed over to him with a forkful of pancakes and shoved it into his mouth.

"Chew!" she commanded, and patiently waited for his reaction.

So Lawrence chewed. And chewed.

And chewed.

_Suspense._

"Well? How was it?" Candace excitedly asked.

Lawrence was too focused on the delightful taste of pancakes that he took little notice of what people around him said.

"Honey!" Linda Flynn called out from the garage, "Did you forget to put gas in the car again?"

Phineas whispered to Ferb. "We should have refueled the car after putting it back together."

"Phineas!" growled Candace as she rapidly turned to her father for help but still, he was in Seventh Heaven.

Phineas just looked at Candace. "Yes?"

"Dad! I'm gonna be late for school!" she informed her dad after deciding to ignore Phineas.

"Hmm? What?" He mumbled after he slightly recovered from the pancake encounter. "Oh! No worries, Candace! The school bus should be own its way here now."

Everybody except Lawrence began to exchange confused glances. Wasn't Candace supposed to be in college now?

"DAD! I'm in college; I'm not taking the same bus as them you know, or any other bus for that matter." Candace picks up her trusty cell phone then exclaimed. "I'M GOING WITH STACY."

Candace rushed out of the kitchen and opened the front door only to find Stacy, who was about to ring the doorbell.

"Hi there, Candace!" her bewildered friend greeted her.

"GOING!" exclaimed the infuriated Candace.

Everybody remained silent. It's as if they expected something to happen right then and there. Phineas chomped off a slice of his pancakes and before he could gulp it down…

Candace came rushing back to grab the last pancake - and that pancake happened to be on Phineas's plate. Doing so led her to leave her phone on the table without noticing.

"Hey Candace" Phineas said, "You forgot your-"

"NO THANKS!" she irritably hissed.

And thus, she left in the blink of an eye.

"Hmm, I was gonna say cell phone!" Phineas said to Ferb. Afterwards, both of them shrugged simultaneously. "Oh well."

* * *

Outside, a vehicle parked itself right in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Two beeps were heard and Linda knew what it is.

"Boys, the school bus is here, time to get going." Their mother informed them as she entered the kitchen.

After mashing squished pancakes inside a Tupperware, Phineas turned to his stepbrother and said. "C'mon Ferb, We don't want to miss the first bus of the first day of classes!"

Both boys rushed out and their mom followed suit, but remained in the front porch after making sure that her boys got in the bus.

"Bye Mom!" As Phineas bade farewell, Ferb only gave a wave of the hand.

"Be sure to stay out of trouble!" Linda Flynn called out to her boys. "And have fun!"

As the boys stepped out of the house, Phineas noticed something different and wondered, "Hey Ferb, Where'd Perry go?"

Ferb simply shrugged.


	2. Prof Doofenshmirtz

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this story. :)

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize the characters, it belongs to **Dan and Swampy**. If you don't, it belongs to **Lily and Aquarius.**

* * *

PERRY!

_Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba _

_He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! _

_He's Perry!_

Perry started crashing just after liftoff, there he was, strapped into the acceleration couch for liftoff and within minutes, he would then emerge ready in front of an oversized monitor with Monogram's disapproving face plastered on it.

_Agent P!_

"Carl? Why the hell did you let a civilian in?"

"Because you accepted him into the agency sir…"

"That's because I thought he was an actual seagull." Monogram reasoned. "Why didn't you inform me about THIS ahead of time?"

"Well I…" Carl fidgeted. "The interview room was dark sir…"

Perry chattered.

"Morning, Agent P!" he said after realizing that the platypus was already there.

Perry still shot him a confused look.

"We don't know how to break this news to you but… Dr. Doofenshmirtz's robot was spotted buying milk for some reason."

Perry raised a brow. Seriously, Doof can wait. What's seems to be the problem now? What were they talking about?

Perry shot Monogram an annoyed look.

"Oh right, about that Agent P..." Monogram trailed off. Carl decided that he should pitch in.

"It's my fault, Agent P!" He wailed onscreen. "I was careless! I'm sorry!"

Monogram sighed before he decided that it's best not to waste Perry's time. "Agent P, we recently got information about Doofenshmirtz's latest purchases."

Perry took out his notebook and began to scribble notes.

"For some unknown reason he has gathered 5 metric tons of trash, bought 25 rap albums and a megaphone." Monogram enumerated. "I want you to get over there, find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Good luck Agent P."

And just as Monogram finished Perry gave a salute and raced towards his platypus-shaped hoverboard. Then he hovered onward to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Anyway," Monogram focused his attention on the newly accepted agent and cleared his throat. "Since you have been accepted to The O.W.C.A., I'll be giving you your first assignment."

The spiky red-haired Agent replied only with a nod.

"Before we begin" said Monogram. "We will grant you with your fedora, this will serve as your identification as an Agent of this organization."

A mechanical arm placed the fedora on the newly appointed Agent.

"And from this day on, you will be known as Agent G."

"Our Intel reports of Doof hiring an Agent." Monogram continued. "We currently do not have any information about who or what this Agent is, nor his or her capabilities. We also have reason to believe that this may prove too much of a challenge for Agent P. And your mission Agent G is to assist Agent P with his current assignment."

Again, Agent G gave a nod. An awkward silence descended upon the base.

"Uh..." Monogram wondered. "You can talk, can't you?"

"I can," replied Agent G "It's just that…why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Oh. WHAT!? CARL!!!!" yelled Monogram

"I'm on it sir."

Carl focused the camera on Monogram's face which leaves his yellow boxers un-exposed.

"Ahem!" Monogram said as he switched back to being the boss from guy-without-any-pants. "Get out there and help Agent P put a stop to Doof's evil scheme"

"Roger that, sir!" Agent G then gave a salute.

_Cool! My first mission and to think than I'm paired up with AGENT P._ Thought the excited Agent G.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!_

Perry crashes into the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz Lair with his hoverboard as usual. He also notices how Doof's lair was expectedly…stinky.

"Perry the Platypus!? Aw now look what you have done!" Came a voice, it was Doof with some nose pegs.

Perry watched as Doof surveyed his broken ceiling. "And to think I was in the middle of cleaning up. No matter, we have business to attend to."

"Sorry, for the unpleasant smell." Doof handed some pegs for Perry. "Here, have some nose pegs. I'll explain this mess!"

"As you can see, I have been gathering some trash for my latest invention. But right now, I can't seem to get into the evil mood from all these trash nor get on with my latest scheme." Doof takes a brief pause. "You don't mind helping me clean this up, do you, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry sighed, then Doof handed him some cleaning equipment. The two began cleaning up the whole place.

_My nema, nema ooh my nema nema nema  
My nema, nema ooh my nema nema nema  
_

_I used to sit alone doing evil all day  
_

_But now I think that someone's going to get in my way  
_

_Yeah, there someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist (my nema nema, ooh my nema nema nema)  
_

_And I feel fine coz I've got a nemesis (my nema nema, ooh my nema nema nema, my nema nema, ooh my nema nema nema)_

_Now I hate him and he hates me  
what a wonderful animosity!  
Besides his hat, he wears no clothes  
now I have someone to oppose!  
Coz I have a nemesis!_

"My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme-" sang Doof, "Argh! I keep forgetting what comes after the bridge. Do you know what comes after the bridge, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry chattered. Duh.

"Oh right. You can't talk," Doof realized. "You can't sing either."

Finally, Doof's lair is sparkling clean. The duo sat on comfy purple sofas and drank some iced tea placed on the table. It was time to take a break.

"Now that the lair has been cleaned," Doof looked around his newly cleaned lair. "Then its time! To reveal my latest scheme!"

Doof reached to his pocket and pulled out a big red button and pressed it. Mechanical arms then came out of Perry's seat wrapping him in a straitjacket of sorts. Perry was trapped once again.

"Now, BEHOLD! Perry the Platypus…" Doof declared as he unveiled his latest invention. "The Trashtalker-inator!"

Perry just blinked. _You call that worthy of the "-inator" suffix?_

"What?!" Doof yelled, clearly annoyed by Perry's nonchalant reaction. "Aw, give it a chance, Perry the Platypus! I will prove to you how diabolical it is. Come, let me demonstrate."

Doof walked over towards the Trashtalker-inator and Perry followed, curious of what evil is hidden in the contraption with trash all over.

"As you can see, Perry the Platypus, whoever will be hit by this gun will have the uncanny ability to trash talk!"

Perry chattered. So that's what the trash is for.

"With the aid of all these rap albums, I will inflict pain on you – but not through cartoonish physical violence! But through WORDS! And the Tri-State Area will SUFFER along with YOU!" he exclaimed with his hands high in the air. Perry rolled his eyes and patiently waited for his mentally abusive and shunned childhood back stories.

"Well, when I was a child…" Doof began to recall as he twirled the Trashtalker-inator idly. "I participated in a friendly game of soccer with my classmates. I was assigned to be the goalie and I had to catch the winning ball or it's game over."

Perry tried to free himself from the straitjacket as he listened. Seriously, this is getting annoying.

"But I had no idea that soccer was like kickball!" Doof added. "I thought it had something to do with socks – hence the name but noooo! It was more of kicking and – you get the idea."

"But you see, if I play soccer, I'm going to be popular!" said Doof. "But how did I discover soccer?"

"Well, I happened to be walking by the field and spotted men wearing socks so I stopped and watched. Then there was this guy wearing this ridiculous Aliens-with-weird-antennas T-shirt and asked them if they want to play soccer and they said that they were. Then I spotted little schoolgirls walking by and admiring them by saying:

"_Look at the Teletubbies! Aren't they cute?" _

"I figured that those men were called the Teletubbies!" Doof said, "Like the Teletubbies, I want to be called cute too! So I practiced wearing socks day and night and was given a chance to try out and joined the team."

Perry smirked a bit. _If only he knew what a Teletubby is._

"So before I demonstrated my mad sock-pulling skills, they looked at me and asked me why I wanted to join the team! I told them I was desperate to join the Teletubbies and… they said I'm gay. Of course I'm gay! I'm about to be part of their team! But it took me a while to realize the other meaning of gay…"

The platypus raised an eyebrow as if to say: Well, aren't you gay?

"I'm not gay, Perry the Platypus! I married somebody years later… I lost count. And yes I divorced her but that's not because I decided to accept my feminine side! We just had different views."

_What kind of views? _Perry's look asked.

"They're the ones who are gay!" a pissed Doof yelled. "I mean, you can see guys with short shorts chasing big BALLS! Anyway, what's the point of that game? It's like boxing, two men fighting over a belt. I don't really know."

"And so! I created this device so that I will have the guts to tell the Teletubbies what they are! GAY!"

And with that, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled the trigger.

* * *

Everybody panicked.

Every freshman in Danville High anxiously checked the bulletin boards that were brought out to the hall near the entrance. There they would know which class and teacher they're going to be assigned to.

Phineas was less panicky though, but not as panicky as Isabella. She stood beside Phineas and whispered something like: _Please let him be my classmate._

"Hey, what do you know Isabella?" Phineas said, "We're –"

"_All freshmen students are required to assemble in the school auditorium where you will get to know your teachers in various subjects."_

"What?" Isabella asked.

"We are – "

_Riiiing!_

Ferb appeared behind Isabella and mouthed something. Isabella took one last look at the bulletin board.

"Well, okay Ferb." Phineas then turned to Isabella. "Well Isabella, we should totally get going now!"

Her shoulders slumped. _Sweet nibblets._

"ARGH!"

Doofenshmirtz felt his head throb. Somebody's fist just hit him – hard.

"Agent P, are you okay?"

A fedora-sporting redhead rushed over towards the trapped Perry and began to rip his trap to shreds.

"Ow, what was that for?" Doof demanded as his hands go to his hips.

When Agent P was freed with by this fedora-sporting kid, he took out his video phone and contacted Major Monogram immediately.

"Oh, hi there Agent P!" Major Monogram said. Agent P then moved his video phone towards the largely-grinned kid then he gave Monogram with a look that said: _Who the hell is he?_

"He's Agent G." Monogram then chuckled. "Sorry that he's not a seagull, Agent P. We were misinformed by some incompetent doof. And by that doof, I mean you Carl!"

"Sorry sir! It will never happen again!" Carl's voice said in the background.

Doof's lips twitched. "Did he just use my name as an insult Perry the Platypus?! And why did you bring a friend?"

"Hi! From now on, I will be Agent P's partner." Agent G cheerfully told Doof as he held out his hand. "I'm Agent G. I apologize for not being a seagull."

"What do you mean partner?! The numbers are not even! Frances, what the hell were you thinking?!" complained the mad scientist. "Oh, and nice to meet you Agent G. I'm beginning to think that I should sue the Agency you are working for since they use animals to do their dirty work for them."

Both shook hands.

"It's FRANCIS!" replied the irritated Monogram.

Perry ended his call.

Suddenly, Agent G's gun was pointed at Doof's forehead. "Surrender."

Doof poked his Trashtalker-inator at Agent G's stomach. "Never."

Agent P rolled his eyes then leaped at Doofenshmirtz. "Perry the Platypus, what are you do –"

Perry then stood by Agent G and aimed the Trashtalker-inator at Doof.

"Go ahead, shoot Perry the Platypus." Doof said. "But do you remember why I invented that?"

_Crap! _Perry thought as he accidentally shot Doof with the Trashtalker-inator.

Doofenshmirtz then grabbed the nearest jet-pack he could ever find and swung it behind his back. Before Perry or Agent G could stop him, he screamed before jumping. "HAHAHA! AGENT L! TAKE CARE OF THEM, WILL YOU?! I'M OFF TO WORK!"

_Agent L?! Off to work?!_

"*bleep* YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof bellowed as he flew away. "Oh *bleep*, I forgot to deactivate the Bleep-inator…"

The room suddenly went dark.

"Show's over, kid!" said a voice that Perry identified to be female.

CRASH!

Light appeared to where Agent G made impact on. Shards of glass crashed violently down the floor as his body destroyed the window.

"Go home already!" she said again. Is this why he needed Agent G?

But before he knew it, slender fingers carried him and tossed him towards another window, right next to the window Agent G made an impact on.

CRASH!

Then Perry was thrown out of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

And for the first time, Perry thought: _CURSE YOU DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ!_

"Agent P! Help!" Agent G's screamed. He had been frantically trying to open his parachute. Apparently, Carl forgot to load his fedora with one.

Perry then straightened his back and shot down towards Agent G. The air wanted to push Perry up but the platypus didn't allow it to. Instead, he fought the wind and gripped Agent G's collar and at the same time, launched his parachute.

Both landed safely on the ground. His parachute then sagged and hid Agent G's pained expression.

* * *

The school bell rang and students came dashing out the auditorium doors. Among the crowd of students were Phineas together with Isabella. Ferb was waiting outside a familiar chatter greeted the three.

"Oh! There you are Perry!" exclaimed the surprised Phineas. "What are you doing here in school?" More importantly, how were you able to find us here?"

"Platypuses are known to have a sense of electroreception; they locate their prey in part by detecting electric fields generated by muscular contractions, and the platypus' electroreception is the most sensitive of any monotreme." informed Ferb.

"Awesome! We can use that to find where Perry disappears to!" Phineas said excitedly.

Perry gave an expression that read. _Hell NO!_

_Riiiing!_

"Maybe that can wait, its time for classes." said Isabella.

"Okay," replied Phineas "Well Ferb, I'll be seeing you later."

Ferb waved good-bye and left for his class. Phineas and Isabella along with Perry went to theirs as well.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Phineas turned to Isabella. "We're on the same class!"

"R-really? That's great! I get to hang around Perry some more." replied Isabella. _What was I saying!? I'm in the same class with Phi-ne-as~! If only I could scream! _Isabella took a deep breath.

"Isabella?"

"AAH-huh?"

"We're here." Phineas opened the classroom door.

They found two vacant seats right at the center of the class, as if it were reserved for them. Phineas took Perry with him and placed the Platypus on his desk. Isabella followed and sat next to him, her heart was pumping…fast.

Moments later, the door creaked opened and out came a pointy-nosed man, sporting a lab coat.

"Good Morning, Class" Eyes with highly-noticeable bags greeted the students. "I will be your Science Teacher…"

Perry the Platypus's eyes widened as he heard this voice.

"I am DOCTOR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ!!!" The whole class flickered as if lightning flashed.

"You know." Phineas realized. "The school should fix the lighting in this room. "

The students were shocked at their new teacher. Comments flooded their minds.

_What's up with the mad scientist look? _

_IS he for REAL? _

_I think I want to transfer._

_He looks more like a doof. _

_Hey, that's a cute platypus._

"Hmm, you're right I'll just shut off the lights, until they repair these cursed lights." Doof noticed the platypus sitting on Phineas desk. "Look what we have here, a platypus!"

"Can he be our class pet, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" asked Phineas.

The whole class remained silent as they wondered in amazement how Phineas remained so unfazed in the presence of this teacher.

"Sure, I don't see what the problem is."

_The problem is you._ Perry chattered.

"Oh. And you may address me as Dr. Doofenshmirtz or Dr. Doof for short." continued Doof.

"Why can't we just call you Doof?" A large boy wearing black shirt with a skull in front asked jokingly and laughed.

The rest of the class laughed as well.

"Well, how 'bout I send YOU off to detention then!" yelled a frustrated Doof.

The large boy was the sent out of the class to detention. _Finally, away from that odd looking teacher._

"Anyway." Doof went through his record book. "Mr. Flynn, is it? Now what was the Platypus' name again? The soon to be class pet?"

"His name is-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who could be knocking at the door at class hours?" wondered Doof as he opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Norm!"

The whole class was startled by the appearance of a giant robot man.

"Here is your lunch, sir. And the milk you asked for."

_So that's what the milk was for._ Perry sighed.

"Right, now get out you glorified waffle iron!" commanded Doof.

Norm exclaimed a hearty "Okay sir!" and went out skipping out like a little kid – which resulted minor earthquakes within the next five-meter radius of his feet.

"Ahem. So what was the platypus's name again?"

Phineas started to answer "He's name is Pe-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Ugh. Again with the knocking. I should put up a Don't-Knockinator on this door, it's just so annoying when you're interrupted with loud knocks from the door." complained Doof and once again opened the door. "Who is it?"

"Sorry, we're late!" A rather energetic girl appeared before Doof. "Matt wasn't able to wake up early, and we kinda missed the bus, so we ended up running to school, right Matt?"

"Wait…_pant…_up…._pant…_Ellie…" called an exhausted boy. "I…_pant…_can't…_pant…_breathe."

"Stop complaining! We're already late!"

"How…_pant_…can you…_pan_t…still have…_pant_…all that energy?" complained Matt.

"Just get in already, we're already starting the class, or else I'll have you lovebirds sent to detention." ordered Doof.

The two simultaneously shouted. "Lovebirds!? We're COUSINS!"

Doof squinted as he observed the two 'cousins'. "I don't see the resemblance, Mister…?"

"…pant… Matt…" Matt said.

"Matt Pant – weird name, you sit right before Mr. Flynn. Hurry up!" Doof ordered.

Matt hurried towards his chair and smiled at the pretty girl sitting right beside the redhead. "Excuse me…"

"And you are?" Doof asked the energetic girl.

"Copter!" the girl said. "Ellie Copter!"

Doof started to laugh. Everybody laughed as well, except the apathetic platypus.

Ellie looked pissed. "Dang, I don't know what's so funny about my name."

"Ellie Copter? Seriously, Chopper! How could you not know that there's a pun in your name?" Doof teased. "From now on, I'll call you Chopper!"

Ellie's brow rose, still not getting it. "Chopper?! Why Chopper? There's no pun in my name!"

When everybody calmed, Doof ruffled Ellie's hair. "Well, you know Arnold Schwarzenegger, yes?"

Ellie crossed her arms as she started to think. She mentally threw a question at Matt and he waved furiously and whispered: "I AM THE TERMINATOR!!!"

"No, you're not. You don't look like the Terminator." Doof said, stating the obvious.

Matt straightened himself up and looked at Ellie apologetically. "Sorry."

Ellie snapped her fingers with delight as she recalled who the man was. Or robot. You get the idea.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger is a guy who has a last name that is impossible to spell. If you spell his name correctly, he shall be unable to harm you." she unsurely informed Doof.

"Well, that is sorta true. But do you know his famous line?" Doof countered.

Ellie fiddled with the buttons on her bag_. "Hasta la vista, baby?"_

"NO! Guess again!"

"_I am the Terminator… roar...?"_

"NO! You still have two tries!"

"_Remember when I said I'd kill you last? I LIED…?"_

"NO! One last try, Chopper!"

"_I'll be back!...?"_

Doof laughed again. "No! Do you still want a hint?"

"Please stop torturing me." Ellie skeptically replied.

"Oh, geez. Fine." Doof told her. "He said…"

**"RUUUUUN! GOOOOOO! GET TO DA CHOPPAAAAAAAH!!!!"**

Doof laughed maniacally as Ellie marched furiously towards her designated seat.

Matt nudged his cousin sideways, "Chopper means helicopter."

Ellie sighed in defeat. "Oh. Figures."

Phineas smiled at the newcomers. "What a great morning, don't you think? Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn."

"Not really." Matt replied. "Hey, Flynn."

"Well Phineas, it started right…" Ellie whispered.

Thankfully, without any further interruptions, Doof began his very first class.


End file.
